


Desperate Measures

by jennisnotokay



Series: A Collection of YuKi AUs [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Relationships, all the boys i loved before inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: “Shut up. What? We’ll pretend to date some like cheesy teen movie?”Yuto nodded, “Yep.”Hyunggu got up from the bed and stared at the other like he had lost it and Hyunggu was certain that he had, “Are you out of your mind? Fake dating? Seriously?”The other leaned back on his hands, “Is the idea of dating me - real or fake - that bad?”“Yes… well, no,” Hyunggu frowned, “I mean, you’re nice to look at-““Thank you.”





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching 'To All The Boys I Loved Before' for a week straight and I wanted fluffy Yuto x Kino action bc yes, I have imagined Kino as Lara Jean and Yuto as Peter. Fight me. Also, I just needed more Yuki.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it! 
> 
> Ps. Also, it is kind of set to take place in the US rather than Korea, but I also never explicitly say that. Also, I love hockey, hence why they play hockey. 
> 
> Anygay. Merry Chysler everybody.

Hyunggu watched the scene take place in front of him. His brow was furrowed and he scowled as he watched his peers commit a heinous act - breathing.

At the table, just two ahead of him was a group of the popular kids. A mix of the pretty cheerleaders and the sporty jocks. One of them was down a concoction of whatever the lunch was. It was a mix of putrid colors. All Hyunggu knew was it was disgusting.

Jinho leaned forward, “You think Wooseok’s gut will explode?”

“Hopefully all over the cheerleaders,” Hongseok chimed in. “Well, not on Hyuna noona. We like her, though I think of he did, Hyuna would murder him then make Hyojong bring him back to life just so she could kill him again.”

Hyunggu chuckled, turning away from the scene. He used to be close to Wooseok back when they were younger, but Wooseok got popular and Hyunggu did not.

What made it even worse was Hyunggu’s crush he’s had on Wooseok since forever ago. Jinho and Hongseok loved to tease Hyunggu on it. They also tried to give him advice, which Hyunggu had to remind them that just because they have been in a relationship since Hongseok’s freshman year didn’t mean they knew everything. He did wonder if they started talking about when Jinho graduated. What then?

He was more than happy living in obscurity. He could do what he had to do and didn’t have to worry about anyone else. He just needed to focus on graduating and getting out of this place. His goal was the big city. He was going to become a teacher or something, he hadn’t fully decided yet. There was that short time he wanted to be a singer and dancer, but that was a pipe dream, he knew that. Teaching was a good idea. It was safe. More than anything, he just wanted to live in the city. 

“Yuto!”

He raised his head from his lunch and glanced up to see Yuto. He was a transfer student from Japan. His parents moved to Korea almost five years ago. The ace player for both baseball and hockey. Hyunggu was convinced the school allowed him to stay solely because he was the reason their school let him stay.

Hyunggu always thought he was nice and he was definitely really nice to look at. He had this obvious pretty boy thing. He was quiet and sweet and reserved from what Hyunggu could tell.

Wooseok and Yuto shared a hug before he sat down. He was facing Hyunggu who was still blatantly staring. They shared eye contact and Yuto smiled at Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu’s brow furrowed and he turned away, shaking his head. Yuto smiles at him a lot but never said anything to him. Well, a few hellos’s every once in a while. There was a time when Hyunggu struggled to get through the hallway during a class change over and ran into Yuto’s chest. He was trapped for a good twenty seconds (he counted) and Yuto commented that he smelled like flowers. When he retold the story to Hwitaek later that day, the other couldn’t stop laughing. He kept calling Hyunggu flowers. 

“So,” a loud clang caused Hyunggu to jump. Hwitaek took the seat next to him, several textbooks now on the table. “I’ve taken twenty aptitude tests and they all tell me the same thing.”

“That you’re destined for the illustrious job of leading a corporation into a full-fledged enterprise?” Hongseok questioned.

Hwitaek stares, slack-jawed, “How did you know?”

“What?!”

Hongseok snatched the papers on top of the textbooks, reading line for line, “This is bullshit! I have flawless grades and I’m Valedictorian AND I’m graduating a year early and you’re CEO material. I’m told I’ll make a great diplomat or accountant but you get CEO?”

“Sucks to suck,” Hwitaek replied, snatching the papers back, “The difference between us is I’m a leader by nature. You’re just bossy.”

Hyunggu nodded, “He's got you there.”

“And what about you?” Hongseok questioned, “Oh, wait. You’re still a junior.”

“Wow. I like you better when you’re miserable. Jinho Hyung, make him sad,” Hyunggu poured.

Jinho sighed, “No date night for bullying Hyunggu and Hwitaek.”

Hongseok stared in shock, “You have too much power.”

Hyunggu smiled innocently before glancing over his shoulder. Yuto was staring at him again. What was his deal?

—

Lunch ended too quickly for Hyunggu’s liking. He made his way to his Advanced placement class for English (despite what Hongseok said, Hyunggu was actually really smart). 

He took his seat in the center, the second row to the front. As he was pulling his things out of his bag, someone sat next to him. He raised a brow just to look. It was Wooseok. Hyunggu made a sound between a scoff and a snort, “Are you lost, Wooseok?”

“In your eyes? Always,” Wooseok grinned, ever so charming.

Hyunggu ignored how that cheesy line was actually cute and made his heart race. He rolled his eyes, setting his bag on the floor beside him, “Clever. What do you want?”

“Are you going to Shinwon hyung’s party on Saturday?” 

“Uh, no?”

Wooseok frowned, “Come on. You missed the last three. You gotta go.”

Hyunggu leaned back in his seat, “You make it sound like by law, I have to go.”

“Yes, the law of I’m a super shitty person and want to spend time with you again,” Wooseok smiled, ever so charming.

Hyunggu smiles back, “You are pretty shitty.”

“I’m wounded,” Wooseok touched his heart, faking a pained expression, his eyes tightening. He opened one to look st Hyunggu, “You’ll come then? Yanan is coming too. He says he misses you too.”

“You act as if I went away. I’ve been here. It was you who decided to be cool and interesting,” Hyunggu reminded, resting his chin in his hand, “I never went anywhere.”

Wooseok was frowning again. He seemed guilty, “Yeah… Jinho hyung likes to remind me I’m a traitor. But… what about you? Do you hate me?”

Hyunggu shook his head, “No. I’ve missed you too, Wooseok. It took you long enough to realize your life is just boring without me.”

“You should have told me!” Wooseok grinned, “So Saturday?”

He still didn’t want to go, but he nodded his head, “Saturday. I’ll get the others to go too.”

“Cool. I’ll do better, okay, Gu,” Wooseok smiled in that way that made Hyunggu want to swoon.

“Yeah…, Seok.”

—

“No.”

“You’re such a fun sucker.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“While this exchange is great and all,” Hyunggu started, glaring at the couple, “You two have to come. Changgu, you’re coming to.”

Jinho and Hongseok both shrugged, deciding it would be nice to spend time with other a group of people instead of just their tight-knit group.

Changgu pouted, “But I have trig homework.”

“Yanan will be there,” Hyunggu smiles, resting his chin in his hands while batting his eyelashes. 

“Suddenly I feel the strong urge for teenage debauchery,” Changgu grinned.

“You’re such a loser,” Jinho chuckled, “Hwi will probably be there too because he goes anywhere with Hyuna and Hyojong, so looks like the whole crew is going. Don’t worry. We’ll help you get your man… five years later.”

Hyunggu glared, “I don’t want him.”

“You just need him?” Hongseok offered.

Hyunggu reaches out to choke Hongseok, but Jinho grabbed his hands, holding them, “Now, now children. Let’s get to class.”

—

English was probably Hyunggu’s best class. He was great when it came to English, so he skipped English 1 straight to English 2 and now he was taking English 3 with all the seniors. That meant Hwitaek and Jinho joined him.

He was working on translating a section of text when a note was pushed over his notes. He glanced up at Jinho, pretending he had no idea what he just did. 

He slowly opened the note, peering around to see his teacher at her desk. He turned his eyes down to the note to read Jinho’s chicken scratch.

You need to tell Wooseok how you feel. Even if it doesn’t end in a relationship, at least you can get some closure.

Hyunggu groaned inwardly before he started to scribble his reply. 

MAYBE just maybe, I don’t want to? Is that so bad?  
What’s bad is that you’re pining after someone you’ve known since you were kids. It isn’t the end of the world.  
Just because you’re in a relationship doesn’t mean you know everything.  
Ouch. All I’m saying is there is a whole world out there and you’re too scared to try anything. 

“Kang Hyunggu, you better be translating,” he heard his teacher call in English.

Hyunggu scrambled to pocket the note, “Yes, ma’am.”

— 

Class ended shortly after that and it meant that school was ending. Students loitered and teachers collected their things to leave. 

Hyunggu was at his locker, trying to collect his things. He reached into his pockets, pulling the note from Jinho out. He groaned at it. 

He slammed his locker shut and turned, only to run into someone. He glanced up and frowned, “Hey, Yuto.”

“Hey,” he replied. His voice was much deeper than Wooseok’s and he had a more obvious handsome to him. They really never shared any real conversations.

Hyunggu eyes the other for a moment. Yuto really liked to stare, “So great talk.”

Yuto chuckled lightly and turned to his own locker as Hyunggu continued on his own way.

—

The day of the party eventually came and Jinho had to drag Hyunggu out of the house and into the car. Changgu and Hongseok laughed as Hyunggu scooted into the car. He was the one who asked them all to go.

Hyunggu sighed. Honestly, he’d been thinking about he could possibly say to Wooseok. He practiced in front of the hours and the best he could come up with was “Want to Netflix and actually chill? Or you know, chill, if you want.”

However, that would hopefully never leave his lips. Even if Wooseok didn’t like him or did for that matter, he probably would just walk away while laughing.

When they arrived and Shinwon opened the door, his smile fell. “Lovely. Hyunggu the snitch is here,” he mumbled. He left the door open but walked into the house.

“You had to snitch on him for cheating in the 9th grade,” Changgu chuckled, “Good job.”

Hyunggu rolled his eyes and headed into the house. Shinwon was still bitter that Hyunggu tattled on him for cheating off of him. Shinwon got three days of detention and has held it against Hyunggu ever since.

Hwitaek greeted them over the lovely duet by Hyuna and Hyojong on the karaoke machine. Hyunggu sat down next to Hwitaek, allowing the other to pull him into a very long and drunk hug.

Nearly twenty minutes into the party, Hyunggu had yet to see Wooseok at all. Jinho and Hongseok had run off to make out. Changgu managed to get Yanan to sit and talk with him. Well, Yanan was talking and Changgu was just staring at him. 

Hyuna and Hyojong have all but taken control of the karaoke machine while Hwitaek was already fast asleep. He was a lightweight.

That left Hyunggu all by himself except for Hwitaek snoring into his ear. He had a red cup in his hand with beer and he had like five sips of it. It was getting better the more he drank it at least.

Deciding that Hwitaek’s snoring was starting to get annoying. He carefully moved Hwitaek’s head before slipping off the couch. 

He wasn’t looking for Wooseok. He kept telling himself that as he went around the house, trying to avoid colliding with dancers and those making out (or maybe they were sucking the life out of each other, Hyunggu couldn’t be too sure). At one point, he found Jinho and Hongseok in the bathroom, asleep in the tub. He quickly grabbed a blanket to cover them up before he continued around the house.

He felt a hand grab him as he reached for a doorknob, “I wouldn’t open that if I were you.”

“Why not?” Hyunggu questioned, turning to look at Yuto. He pulled his hand free, but Yuto grabbed it again, trying to tug him from the door. “Yuto, what’s your deal?”

“Don’t, Hyunggu.”

Hyunggu felt childish for tearing his hand away from the other. He hated being told he couldn’t do something. So he opened the door, his stubbornness not allowing him to ignore the challenge. 

He wished he hadn’t. 

No wonder he couldn’t find Wooseok. The other was wrapped around Shinwon.

“Hyunggu?”

Wooseok’s voice called. Shinwon turned to look at him, his shirt gone, “We’re a little busy. Can you close the door?”

Yuto stepped forward, pushing Hyunggu out of view, “Sorry. We were looking for a place to.. ya know.”

“Wait,” Wooseok pushed Shinwon off of him, “What do yo-“

“Sorry again,” Yuto shut the door quickly and his arm went around Hyunggu’s waist, tugging the other with him down the hall and into another room. Hyunggu barely heard him tell the couple to get out, but he was pulled from his own trance when there were warm hands on his face. 

“Earth to Kang Hyunggu.”

Blinking, he raised his eyes to look at Yuto, “How did you know?”

Yuto pulled his hands away. He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled little piece of paper. Hyunggu snatched it from his hand and opened it. He felt like he was kicked in the gut. 

“You dropped it yesterday when you bumped into me. Couldn’t help myself,” Yuto admitted, feeling a little guilty. He scratched the back of his neck, “If it makes you feel better, I get it. Admitting your feelings makes it real and when it’s real…”

“Yeah,” Yuto didn’t need to finish his thought. Hyunggu stared at his note he wrote with Jinho for a few moments before he tore it up, ripping into little pieces until warm hands were grabbing onto his, steadying him. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Yuto’s voice was so soft despite how deep it was. 

He felt fingers press against his cheek and he realized he was crying. He groaned, rubbing his face now, freeing his hand from Yuto’s, “This is so stupid! I’m acting like I lost him but he wasn’t even mine.”

Yuto sighed softly, “I’m actually surprised to see him with Shinwon.”

Hyunggu pouted, “Why?”

“Well, I know Shinwon is into him, but I always thought Wooseok had a thing for you,” Yuto admitted with a small shrug.

Hyunggu scoffed and gestures wildly, “Well, you thought wrong.”

Yuto shrugged, “Maybe…”

The shorter male sighed, taking a seat on the bed. He was pretty sure this was Shinwon’s parent's room. That was oddly uncomfortable, but he was too tired and upset to care.

Yuto moves to sit next to him, “What if he does?”

“What?”

“Hear me out,” Yuto started, “What if he does, but he’s drunk and Shinwon offered a shoulder-“

“He seemed to offer more than that.”

“But,” Yuto cut in, “What if there was a way to get Wooseok to be yours?”

Hyunggu frowned, “What are you getting at, Yuto?”

Yuto pulled Hyunggu so they were actually facing each other. “When I made that comment to Wooseok about us finding a room, he bugged out a bit. Even pushed Shinwon off of him.”

Hyunggu was having an existential crisis at that moment, so he sort of missed that. He frowned, “So?”

“So, if we make him jealous enough, he’d maybe pull on some actual pants instead of shorts and realize you’ve been here this entire time,” Yuto concludes, smiling a bit proudly, “See what I’m getting at?”

He shook his head, “No?”

Yuto frowned, “I thought you were smart?”

“Shut up. What? We’ll pretend to date some like cheesy teen movie?”

Yuto nodded, “Yep.”

Hyunggu got up from the bed and stared at the other like he had lost it and Hyunggu was certain that he had, “Are you out of your mind? Fake dating? Seriously?”

The other leaned back on his hands, “Is the idea of dating me - real or fake - that bad?”

“Yes… well, no,” Hyunggu frowned, “I mean, you’re nice to look at-“

“Thank you.”

“But,” Hyunggu groaned, “Dating someone just to make someone else jealous seems… sketchy.”

Yuto shrugged, “If anyone finds out it is fake, then yeah, it’ll be embarrassing, but no one has to know. I’m a pretty good actor and I’ve seen you in the school plays. You nearly convinced me you were straight.”

“Haha,” Hyunggu rolled his eyes, “This is lying, Yuto and besides… what are you getting out of it?”

Yuto sat up straight, “I get arm candy so people will stop asking me why I don’t have a date or if I’d date them. I am hoping you’ll also tutor me in Trig and English. I can’t fail them or I’m off the team. Also, you’re nice to look at too.”

Hyunggu frowned a bit, his arms crossing over his chest. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He really wasn’t sure about this. 

The other pushed himself off the bed and stood in front of the other. Hyunggu wouldn’t look at him, so Yuto tipped his chin up with his finger, “Think about it. If it’s still a no, then so be it. I’ll find a way to actually pay for a tutor, but I could really use a free tutor. Money is tight. Let me know soon, okay?”

He moved to the door, opening it. As he pulled it open, Wooseok came falling through the door. He looked up at the two. Yuto seemed amused, but Hyunggu was horrified. 

Yuto turned to look at Hyunggu, “Just think it over.”

“Think what over?” Wooseok asked, standing up and looking between the two, “What happened?”

“That’ll be our little secret,” Yuto winked at Hyunggu who made a strange choked sound. Yuto laughed, pulling Wooseok after him by the hood of his sweater. Wooseok struggled to get away, but Yuto was strong. 

Hyunggu just stood there, watching them go. He was a mix of emotions and he couldn’t decide what to feel first.

“Gu? You okay, babe?” 

He raised his head to see Hyuna looking at him. Hyunggu wasn’t sure what happened, but he started crying again and then Hyuna’s arms were around him. She was oddly comforting. Maybe it was a mix of the alcohol and seeing his former best friend slash possible love of his life making out with his nemesis. 

Five minutes later, Hyuna has him, Hwitaek, Hyojong, Jinho and Hongseok in her car. Changgu went home with Yanan. So at least it worked out for them. Not enough seats in the car. 

Jinho was holding his and Hongseok’s hands, but his attention was completely on Hyunggu, “Tell me what happened.”

“It’s not important,” Hyunggu mumbled, his eyes looking out the window. 

If anyone knew what Yuto asked, even Jinho, his life would be over. Jinho would never approve of it, much less Hyuna. Hongseok and Hyojong would probably find it funny and Hwitaek… he was stressed enough. 

Jinho pouted, “That bad, huh?”

Hyunggu didn’ offer any reply. He just continued to stare out the window. Hyojong and Hwitaek were having a rap battle (Hyojong was winning) while Hyuna tried to get them to shut up and wondered out loud why she had to share her boyfriend with his boyfriend (a joke Hyunggu usually found really funny, but he didn’t feel like laughing). 

“Is it because Shinwon and Wooseok were making out in Shinwon’s room?” Hongseok questioned.

Hyunggu cringed when he heard what sounded like Jinho slapping Hongseok in the chest. Jinho told him to shut up before looking at Hyunggu. Hyunggu only saw it because of Jinho’s reflection in the window. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text message from an unknown number. 

Unknown: it’s Yuto. Got your number from Yanan. Figured we should keep in contact.

“Is it Wooseok?”

Hyunggu shook his head. 

Hyunggu: Why?

Yuto: cause I checked shinwon’s Instagram.

Hyunggu found that oddly ominous, but he decided to check the Instagram. He should learn that Yuto was pretty good at giving Hyunggu warning and the other was stupid enough to ignore the warnings. He would have been fine not seeing a picture of Shinwon and Wooseok kissing. He had seen enough of that.

The caption said “My new bae”.

He stared at the post for a bit. Jinho leaned over and frowned, “Shinwon… always liked Wooseok too. I feel… conflicted…. I know you don’t like Shinwon, but he can be really nice and-”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Hyunggu muttered, leaning away from Jinho. Jinho whined and tugged Hyunggu back, holding onto him. He couldn’t help but smile at how childish the older one could be, so he gave in and leaned on the other.

He didn’t text Yuto back. He didn’t know what to say. He barely slept that night and Sunday went by quickly and then it was Monday.

As Hyunggu walked into the school, his eyes fell on Shinwon and Wooseok. Shinwon was fussing over Wooseok’s shirt. Wooseok was smiling at him, but his eyes caught sight of Hyunggu and his smile faltered.

He hoped his face didn’t give too much away. He tried to recover, offering a small smile and a wave. Wooseok waved back too, trying his best to smile. The action caught Shinwon’s attention who looked at Hyunggu. 

“Hey, Hyunggu. Did you hear the good news?”

Hyunggu forced a pleasant smile, “Congrats to the both of you too. Saw it on Instagram.”

Shinwon smiled, “Aw, thanks. Some people can just be so cowardly. It’s best to say how you feel.”

Hyunggu was certain that was a jab at him. He just nodded, “Yeah…”

He waved again and quickly left the two alone. As he hurried down the hallway to his locker, he saw Yuto at his own locker that was just a few past his. His feet moved on their own. He came up behind the other and tapped his shoulder.

Yuto looked at him, pulling out one of his earbuds, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

They were quiet for a moment before Hyunggu spoke up just as Yuto opened his mouth, “Okay.”

Yuto paused for a moment, his brow furrowing, “Okay?”

“Your plan. Let’s do it,” Hyunggu nodded confidently. 

His mind was made up. At least, he made it up at that moment. A part of him still felt like this was going to backfire somehow because life never seemed to go the way he wanted and he was a giant coward. He tried not to think about the fact that if this stupid plan actually worked, he’d be breaking up a couple. It was best not to think about the specifics.

Yuto smiled. He glanced over Hyunggu’s shoulder for a moment before wrapping his arm around Hyunggu’s waist, pulling the other against him. He leaned down, his lips barely inches from Hyunggu’s. It probably looked like they were kissing. The short male panicked slightly, but Yuto whispered to him, “They’re coming.”

After a few more seconds, Yuto pulled away and held out his fist to Wooseok. Wooseok and he bumped firsts, but the other had the most obvious confused expression on his face. So Yuto was trying to make it look like they were kissing.

“Uh, what is this?” Shinwon asked.

“Wait, you two are dating?” Hwitaek asked, coming up with Hyojong and Hyuna. Jinho and Hongseok also came forward. Jinho and Hyuna seemed to mimic the same confused reaction, both having been someone Hyunggu dumped all of his emotional Wooseok ramblings on. 

Yuto smiled, “Gu and I have been texting since the party. I asked him out. He finally said yes.”

“Wha… Is this what you meant at the party?” Wooseok asked, “What he had to think over?”

“Gu?” Jinho mimicked, giving a very unnerving look to Hyunggu. He felt like he was in trouble with his mother with the way Jinho was looking at him. Hyunggu tried to hide his guilty expression, “Is this true?”

Hyunggu didn’t speak up, focusing on a spot past Jinho’s head, so to not make direct eye contact, “... Yes?

Yuto, realizing this situation was making Hyunggu uncomfortable, spoke up, “Well, we appreciate all your congratulations, I think it is time for class.”

The shorter male felt Yuto pulling him along, away from all the eyes. Hyunggu was slack-jawed with wide eyes as he pulled down the hallway. Yuto’s arm was still around his waist. 

Soon they were in front of Hyunggu’s class. Yuto places both his hands on Hyunggu’s cheeks, squishing them, making the other make a fish face. Hyunggu whined and pushed the hands away, “Ow… Stop it, Yuto.”

“Cute,” Yuto chuckled, “Just making sure you’re still in there. You okay?”

“Define okay.”

“That’s fair,” Yuto nodded. “You really sure about this?”

Hyunggu shook his head, “No. It’s… weird, but too late now, right?”

“Everyone does think we’re dating and besides, you’ll be happy to know that Wooseok is watching us and totally freaking out. So I’m actually a genius.”

Hyunggu actually chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re actually impossible.”

Yuto shrugged. He leaned forward and kissed Hyunggu’s forehead. He smiled at the way Hyunggu fumbled over a few words that mixed with ‘what’ and ‘why. He merely laughed lightly, “See you after class? I’ll meet you right here. Don’t leave.”

He watched the other leave, his brows furrowed. He glanced away to look down the hall and he saw Wooseok with Shinwon, but Wooseok was staring at him just like Yuto said. He was frowning, giving Hyunggu a questionable look. 

Deciding it was better not to do anything, he turned and walked into class. 

— 

The following days were just strange. Yuto and Hyunggu were inseparable for the most part. Yuto opted to sit with Hyunggu’s friends, rather than his own. His friends instantly loved him, however, Jinho seemed to always be scrutinizing their actions. 

Hyuna too, but Yuto said he convinced her. Hyuna and Hyojong eventually joined the table and suddenly their table was the loud one (making Hyunggu realize that possibly Hyojong was the reason the popular table was so loud). Wooseok and Shinwon stayed where they were, but Wooseok always seemed to be watching them. Hyunggu always noticed, so Yuto made sure Hyunggu had his back to Wooseok with his arm securely around Hyunggu’s waist.

The dating part was actually easier than Hyunggu imagined. A lot of hand holding, a lot of Yuto’s arm around his waist. Yuto carried his bag and drove him wherever he wanted, usually to school or home, but they got food every so often when Yuto didn’t have practice. Hyunggu also sat around doing his homework while he waited for Yuto to finish with practice. 

“So a shutout is?”

“When the goalie doesn’t let any goals in and because of it, his team wins,” Yuto explained as they two walked out of the school, “It happens.”

Hyunggu nodded his head, “Oh. Okay. Makes sense.”

“Does it?”

Hyunggu just grinned, “Yes, kind of. Not really, but I’ll say it does anyway. Hockey is really weird. Like a hat trick? And slapshots? A bunch of funny names,” 

“By the way, Jinho hyung is kind of scary. He was playing twenty questions with me about you,” Yuto mentioned, “I could barely answer half of them and most I just guessed.”

Hyunggu was scared of this, “Well, maybe we should play it? So that way the next time he asks, you won’t be surprised.”

“Good idea,” Yuto agreed, “Favorite color?”

“Blue,” Hyunggu replied, “Yours is black right?”

Yuto chuckled, “Actually it’s neon pink.”

Hyunggu punched the other lightly in the side while laughing, “Be a little serious, jerk.”

“Yes, it’s black,” Yuto assured. 

The two played twenty questions all the way until they made it to the diner and were seated. So far, Yuto learned that Hyunggu liked to sing 80’s rock songs in the shower and that he was allergic to pears. Hyunggu learned that Yuto had two siblings and could knit. 

“Knitting.”

“Yes, knitting,” Yuto chuckled, taking a sip of his milkshake, “You can keep repeating the word but that doesn’t make it any less true, my friend.”

Hyunggu couldn’t help but laugh, “But of all the things? Knitting?”

“It is a family tradition, I guess? My mom loves it. We love our mom, so we all take a turn holding the yarn,” Yuto replied, shrugging his shoulders, “Your family doesn’t have traditions?”

“Other than blatantly ignoring we exist, no,” Hyunggu replied, nonchalantly. Seeing the look on Yuto’s face, Hyunggu quickly waved his hand, “Hey, it’s fine, really. Don’t think too much into it. It is what it is. I’ve become an expert when it comes to family dysfunction.”

Yuto frowned, “It's weird. You seem so… I don’t know. Like nothing phases you, but to know you got stuff going on at home….”

Hyunggu smiled, “I don’t like making a big deal of my own personal life. It’s my problem, plus I think it gives me a mysterious aura. Really makes the boys curious.”

The taller male chuckled, “You are something, Gu.”

The way Yuto looked at him, his chin in his hand as he gazed at Hyunggu made the shorter male blush. Yuto had been doing that a lot, the staring, almost like he did like Hyunggu. He had to quickly remind himself that Yuto was just really good at this.  
—

Before the winter dance, Yuto demanded to take Hyunggu out on a date. He said they could post pictures on their Instagram to really get the point across. Hyunggu thought this was pushing it, but Yuto insisted. Anyways, it sounded fun, or it would be fun if Yuto would just tell him.

“So. Where are we going?”

Yuto was stupidly tight-lipped. Hyunggu even tried to get Yanan to tell him, but the other just smiled at him and ran off to Changgu, who was waiting with open arms.

The taller male grinned, “The point of a date is to wow the other with how amazing and thoughtful you are. If I tell you, it kills the awe.”

“You really think highly of yourself, don’t you?” Hyunggu questioned, his eyes squinting in suspicion.

Yuto chuckled, “You really hate surprises, huh?”

“Yep,” Hyunggu nodded, “So tell me. Is it dinner and a movie? You read the type who thinks dinner and a movie is a great date.”

“One, it is a good date idea when you don’t know the other person. But it has to be the movie then dinner though so you can talk about the movie and two, it’s not dinner and a movie since it’s like noon and I am more creative than that,” Yuto assured as he pulled into a dirt field. There were several other cars parked there, not many, but a few.

Hyunggu tilted his head. There were random structures of tires and wood around covered in paint. It looked like they created a good cover. A bit further was a track where there were go-karts racing around.

“Oh my god. Paintball?”

“And go-karts. Then we’ll have a late lunch,” Yuto replied with a grin, “Now don’t you feel guilty for assuming the worst?”

Hyunggu was speechless. He had been on a few dates and they were always dinner and a movie. No one ever took him somewhere different. Besides, it was only ever the one date too. 

“I’m sorry…. that I’m going to destroy you,” Hyunggu gave the other a shit eating grin.

“Oh, that’s some fighting words. You’re on. Loser buys lunch,” Yuto offered his hand and Hyunggu accepted instantly. 

—  
After three rounds of paintball and three laps around the track, it was nearly four pm. Hyunggu had lost all the go-kart races but he did win two paintball rounds. In the end, he lost and Yuto only requested some McDonalds. 

The two found a nice spot in a hill, looking over the town. They sat on the hood of Yuto’s car, munching on their Big Macs and fries.

“So there I am, standing on the auditorium stage, having given the best performance of Fantastic Baby when I look down and realize, I’m naked.”

Yuto busted into a fit of laughter, “Then what happened?”

“I woke up,” Hyunggu laughed, his hand covering his lips, “During is the opening ceremony this year, I thought I was going to burst into tears.”

“Oh, I remember. You were dancing. I thought you were amazing,” Yuto smiled.

Hyunggu chuckled, “Thank you. I appreciate it. I managed to not burst into tears, so that is always good.”

“Definitely doesn’t suck,” Yuto agreed with a grin. He leaned back on his hand, “Can I ask you something personal?”

The other took a bite of his sandwich and shrugged. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he spoke, “Sure?”

“Why Wooseok?”

The question caught Hyunggu by surprise. He finished chewing, thinking about the question for a moment. When it was all gone, he spoke up again, “What do you mean?”

“Okay, maybe I mean now? You’ve known him for years. You were friends for a long time, so why didn’t you just say anything?” Yuto asked. He seemed really curious. 

Hyunggu sat his sandwich down, crossing his legs under him. He frowned as he looked ahead, “I don’t know really. A part of me always knew I liked Wooseok, but I never put a lot of thought into it. As long as he was around it was enough and then he wasn’t and it wasn’t…. Then you offered to help me and now I’m realizing I’m an idiot for just not having said anything.”

Yuto chuckled, “You’re not an idiot.”

“Yes, I am, but thanks for saying otherwise,” Hyunggu smiled, “And what about you? You’ve been here for a while. Anyone you haven’t told you liked?”

He smiled, “Who doesn’t? And crushing on someone you can’t have. Story of my life, I guess.”

“What? Come on. You’re a catch. You’re attractive, funny, actually caring and intentive. Anyone would want you,” Hyunggu pushed Yuto’s arm softly, “They’d be crazy not to.”

“And you?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you want me?”

Hyunggu’s breath caught in his throat. He coughed, reaching for his soda. He quickly downed it and looked away, “Wow, it really looks nice out. G-great weather.”

Yuto smiled fondly at Hyunggu, not the other noticed. He just drank his own soda, deciding to allow the conversation to end.

—

Ever since Yuto asked Hyunggu that question, Hyunggu started to notice little things about Yuto. Like how Yuto would reach out and touch Hyunggu’s hair, brushing it out of his face. How Yuto also complimented Hyunggu on his clothes and how smart he was.

He also noticed that Yuto’s eyes lingered on him when he thought Hyunggu didn’t notice (which he didn’t until recently). He also noticed that Yuto’s hand seemed to find it’s way into Hyunggu’s back pocket. After they watched a bunch of cheesy rom-coms with Changgu and Yanan, the other seemed transfixed by the action.

Hyunggu found himself staring at Yuto far more than he meant to. When they had their tutoring lessons and Yuto was working on the problems Hyunggu assigned to him, instead of working on his own homework, Hyunggu just stared at the other.

“Take a picture. It lasts longer.”

The sound of the deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized the other was very close to him. Hyunggu’s face flushed and he pulled back, scratching the back of his head, “S-sorry, I kind of zoned out. A lot on my mind.”

“Sure,” Yuto chuckled, sitting back in his seat, “Want anything? I think I have… well, water mostly.”

“No, I’m fine,” Hyunggu shook his head.

Yuto nodded and got up, going to get himself water. Yuto’s home was small compared to Hyunggu’s. They usually went to Hyunggu’s house to study since his parents were never home, but they actually decided to spend a week at home. Of course, they spent it in their own offices, but Hyunggu just wasn’t in the mood to be home.

Yuto’s parents were nice and so were his older siblings. They had since moved out, leaving Yuto as the only one at home, but they visited often. They liked Hyunggu well enough.

“Are we going to be able to pay the bills this month?”

Hyunggu raised his brow when he heard Yuto’s mother speak up. They were in the living room. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. 

“Barely,” he heard Yuto’s father say.

“I can get a job,” that time it was Yuto.

“No. Focus on high school,” his mother said, her voice soft, “I’ll get a second job. It’s fine.” 

Hyunggu heard some more talking, but he tuned it out. Yuto came back soon enough and no matter how Hyunggu tried to hide that he heard it, Yuto had this weird way of knowing what he was thinking.

“Don’t feel guilty or pity or anything. We’re fine,” Yuto smiled.

The other pouted, “You should have told me. You’re always paying for stuff.”

He shrugged, “I like paying for things.”

“I get money from my parents just for breathing. If I can help-”

“No,” Yuto shook his head, frowning, “Don’t. We’re okay.”

Hyunggu moved his hand, curling his fingers over Yuto’s. The other smiled as Hyunggu leaned forward, “Fine, I won’t, but if I see you bring out your wallet again, I’ll break your fingers.”

“How is it possible for you to threaten me and still be really attractive?” Yuto questioned.

Usually, Hyunggu would have fumbled over his words, but for some reason, he just smiled and shrugged, “Maybe I just have you wrapped around my fingers.”

Yuto brought Hyunggu’s hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. This time, Hyunggu did blush and fumble over his words. Yuto just smiled at him from behind their hands, “Thank you, Hyunggu.”

Hyunggu bit his bottom lip, smiling softly, “Y-you’re welcome…”

—

The stupid dance came much sooner than Hyunggu wanted. He tried convincing Yuto that they didn’t need to go, but Yuto wouldn’t hear of it. Dinner ended up including Jinho and Hongseok, Hyuna and Hyojong, Hwitaek and some girl he was interested in, and Yanan with Changgu.

It was loud having all of them together. Yuto seemed to fit in well. He really didn’t say too much. He just spoke up when someone asked him something or if Hyunggu told him to say something. Yuto had his arm around the back of Hyunggu’s chair with Hyunggu leaning against him. The other was nice to lean on.

“Hey, guys. Can we join?”

All eyes turned to Wooseok and Shinwon. Shinwon didn’t seem pleased, but Wooseok was smiling. Jinho smiled and moved closer to Hongseok so they can get in.

Hyunggu soared a glance at Wooseok before a French fry was offered to him. He smiled and took a bite of the fry. Yuto smiled back. His hand, now on Hyunggu’s waist, gave him a small squeeze, which caused Hyunggu to cringe and punch his leg lightly, “Stop. You know I’m ticklish.”

“Actually I didn’t, but I shall store this information for later,” Yuto had a mischievous grin on his lips, “Just your waist or are you like really sensitive?”

“Actually-“ Hyojong spoke up and Hyunggu quickly snapped his head and glared. “-Nevermind.”

“What did I just miss?” Yuto questioned, surprised that anyone could get Hyojong to shut up other than Hyuna.

Hyunggu huffed, “Nothing.”

Changgu scoffed, “Nothing? Shouldn’t your boyfriend know?”

Hyunggu turned his glare to Changgu, “It. Is. Nothing.”

“Gu is sensitive. He gets his feelings hurt easily and has a short temper,” Wooseok spoke up, smiling fondly at Hyunggu. “It’s how you know he cares.”

“... Shut up,” Hyunggu mumbled, suddenly all the fire was gone. He made eye contact with the other but quickly looked at his half-eaten burger, finding it interesting.

Yuto frowned, “If he doesn’t like being called sensitive, then don’t?”

“Habit,” Hyojong mumbled, “No harm, right, Gu?”

“No. I’m fine,” Hyunggu assured with a forced smile. 

Yuto eyed him, not believing him at all. He even reached up and poked Hyunggu’s nose, causing the other to scrunch his nose. Hyunggu even smiled a little, assuring the other he was fine.

Wooseok scoffed causing all eyes to turn to him, “It is funny, Yuto. You come out of left field and decide you want to date Hyunggu, but you never once said you were interested in him. And now you’re trying to be his knight in shining armor? Something is sketchy.”

“Wooseok. Stop,” Jinho hissed. 

Yuto rolled his eyes, “No. Let him finished. He seems to have more to say.”

“Yeah, I do. I don’t think you’re good enough for Hyunggu,” Wooseok glared. Yuto matched the glare.

“Uh, why the fuck do you care?” Shinwon glared at Wooseok, “Last time I checked, we were dating.”

Wooseok seemed to backpedal, “Hyunggu is my friend and all I’m saying is it is weird.”

Yuto scoffed and Hyunggu nudged him, “Yuto, Knock it off.”

“No. He’s been on my case ever since we started. Just admit it, Wooseok,” Yuto said, glaring at Wooseok.

“Fuck you, Yuto,” Wooseok snarled. He picked himself up, slamming the seat into the table, startling Jinho. Shinwon sat there for a second before he turned his attention to Hyunggu, “This Is your fault.”

Hyunggu blinked at the comment as he watched Shinwon follow after Wooseok. He turned his eyes to Yuto, glaring at him, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why are you taking his side? He started it,” Yuto groaned, “Wait, Hyunggu, where are you going?”

Hyunggu got up, pushing his seat in more gently. “Home, stupid!”

“What? I drove you here. How are you going to get home,” Yuto was up now, reaching for Hyunggu’s hand, but the other pulled away from him. 

“I can walk. Just… back off, Yuto,” Hyunggu voice lost any edge it had. He turned his friends, “I’m sorry, guys. See you.”

“Gu,” Changgu reached for his hand. Hyunggu didn’t pull away as quickly as before. He offered a pitiful smile before he walked out of the diner. He caught Shinwon pulling out of the parking lot. Wooseok wasn’t in the car. Hyunggu didn’t even see him. It didn’t matter anyway.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he headed down the sidewalk. A part of him, this secret part he pretended didn’t exist, was hoping that Yuto would chase him. That secret subconscious wasn’t allowed to speak though. It was more of an annoying itch that he just couldn’t scratch and he just wished it would go away. Whatever was going on in his head recently was starting to bug him.

“Wait!”

Hyunggu cursed under his breath, but he stopped. He told himself to keep going, but his feet didn’t move. He wanted to hear what Yuto had to say, he guessed. Yuto moved to stand in front of him, holding his shoulders.

“I am sorry that I egged on Wooseok. I shouldn’t have. I’m just so pissed he’s been on my case since we started dating and I didn’t like what he said, alright? I don’t like the way he was insinuating that this is sketchy,” Yuto explained.

The shorter male looked up at him, “But this IS sketchy, Yuto. We’re pretending to date to get that kind of reaction out of him and I didn’t leave because you egged him on. I left because I feel like shit. This is shitty. We’re lying to everyone and for what? So we can break up Wooseok and Shinwon and you get to pass your classes?”

“You make it sound worse than it is,” Yuto mumbled.

Hyunggu snorted, “Jesus, Yuto. There is no way to make this sound better! We are lying to everyone! And it doesn’t feel right. No matter if I like Wooseok or not, this isn’t right. I just… I just want everything to be normal again.”

“You guys are pretending to date?”

Hyunggu felt like his life left his body when he heard Wooseok speak up. He slowly turned to them, “Wooseok…”

Wooseok walked up to them, “You like me?”

Yuto watched the two of them for a moment, his expression blank, “Duh. We all knew.”

Hyunggu looked up at Yuto, frowning, “Yuto…”

He smiled, a forced one from what Hyunggu could tell, “You’re free. Congrats. And don’t worry. No harm was done. See you later, Hyunggu.”

A part of Hyunggu wanted to reach out to the other, but he stopped himself. Instead, he just watched Yuto walk away. He felt this pain in his chest, similar to the pain he felt when he saw Shinwon and Wooseok making out.

“Gu?”

Hyunggu turned to look at Wooseok, “I guess… we have a lot to talk about.

They ended up walking home, talking. Sometimes they raised their voice and had to stop to take a breath. In the end, they admitted they liked each other. Wooseok just didn’t think Hyunggu wanted him and Shinwon asked him out. He felt like he had no reason to say no. Hyunggu admitted the whole deal with Yuto. Wooseok actually found it kind of sweet that Hyunggu would go that far, also confused why Yuto would think of anything like that.

They agreed not to start dating though. It would be strange since they both just broke up with someone else. It would be really strange. However, when Wooseok dropped Hyunggu off at home, he kissed Hyunggu lightly on the lips.

What was odd was Hyunggu always thought if Wooseok ever kissed it, there would be fireworks or electricity, but he was disappointed that there was nothing. He still smiled and waved the other off as he walked into his house. 

His mother was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in her hand. She looked at him, “It’s only eight.”

“Yeah.”

“Not a fun dance?” 

“Never made it.”

She nodded her head, glancing away as she took a sip of her drink. Hyunggu walked over, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. He frowned, “Why do you stay with dad?”

A part of him expected her to get offended or pissed, but she just sighed, “I’ve been with him for so long, I don’t know what it means to be alone, which is funny since I haven’t spent time with him for a long time.”

Hyunggu frowned, “Did you always love dad?”

“Of course. I do, even now. I may not like him all the time, but I do love him,” She admitted with a small nod, “But… I settled.”

He raised a brow, “What?”

“I settled for your father. I was in love with someone else. Well, I loved your father first. He was my first everything. But for a short time, I loved someone else. It was during a short time in college when your father and I broke up for a short time,” she explained, “We had this whirlwind romance, but it didn’t last.”

Hyunggu never heard anything about this. He just stared at her, “Why?”

“I broke it off. Your father called me back and said we should have never broken up. He was familiar and what I knew and while I was in love with someone else, it just felt like a dream,” she continued, smiling softly at the memory, “Sometimes I still think about what would have happened if I never got back with your father, then I remember I wouldn’t have you.”

She came up to him and pressed her forehead to his, “I love you, Hyunggu.”

“Love you too, mom.”

She pulled away, moving to drop her empty wine glass in the sink. As she left the kitchen, she turned to Hyunggu, “Don’t settle for what is familiar, Hyunggu. It’s nice when you had it, but… you’ll miss out.”

He only nodded his head as he watched her go to her office. He sighed, leaning his head against the doorframe. His mind was full of a dozen thoughts, but none seemed to make sense.

Making his way to his room, he collapsed on his bed. He sighed into his pillow as he reached for his phone. He realized he had over a dozen texts. Some from Jinho, asking how he was. Hyuna was asking if she needed to punch Yuto. Hyojong sent a picture of the group saying he should have been there. Changgu sent a message saying Shinwon arrived without Wooseok. There was even a text from Wooseok, saying ‘good night’, but there was one text he actually opened.

Yuto: I got an A on my Trig and English tests. My grade is up. You get the boy. I get the grades. Deal is done.

Yuto: I am happy for you. Good luck. 

His heart clenched. The way Yuto watched him and looked at him made Hyunggu think that the other was into him, but now he wasn’t so sure. What if Yuto was just that good of an actor? 

Hyunggu groaned as he dropped his phone to the floor. He grabbed his pillow and pulled it onto his face, screaming into it. It only lasted a moment, but he felt better after he did. 

He sighed, now hugging the pillow as he thought about Wooseok. It was funny. When he used to think of Wooseok, it was always couple-y things like holding hands and kissing, but now, it is just saying high in the hallway or playing Mario Kart, but when he thought of Yuto, it was holding hands and kissing.

Was he really stupid enough to have fallen for his fake boyfriend and then have his fake boyfriend dump him because the reason he became his fake boyfriend was available? Hyunggu really was the worst.

He felt so bad and wanted to talk to someone, but the person he wanted to talk to most likely didn’t want to talk to him and what would Hyunggu even say to Yuto? ‘Hey, I may actually be falling for you, so do you want to actually date me?’, but then what about Wooseok? Where did that leave him?

Hyunggu was not ready for school on Monday.

—

Monday was odd. Jinho and Hyuna clung to Hyunggu like tape. Hyojong and Hongseok were also there, but mostly they were there because their significant other was there. Changgu was there for him for a bit, but only until Yanan arrived and he followed him around (Yanan was always closer to Yuto anyways).

Wooseok decided to join the table. Yuto went back to his old table with Yanan and Shinwon (and Changgu by default). It was odd because both tables were somber. Everyone was pretending like everything was normal. No one spoke about the dance or the breakups, but there was this hushed lull over both tables. 

Hyunggu had his back to the table, but he felt Yuto’s eyes on him. He tried to focus on the conversation between Wooseok and Hongseok when Hwitaek took his seat at the table, pushing in between Hyojong and Wooseok, “So I’m going to be the one to say it. This is weird.”

Silence fell on the table for a moment before Hyojong spoke up, “Well, since Hui brought it up, I guess I will say something. You two shouldn’t date.”

Wooseok glared, “What the hell, hyung?”

“You like Hyunggu. We see that, but are you in love with him?” Hyuna asked, deciding to jump in.

“Guys, this is really not your business,” Hyunggu hissed, already pissed.

Jinho frowned, “Are you in love with Wooseok?”

At the question, his eyes moved to Wooseok’s. The other gave him a curious look, but when Hyunggu didn’t answer, he smiled sadly, “I get it.”

“Woo-”

“I forgot, I have to talk to one of my teachers,” Wooseok grabbed his bag and picked himself up, leaving the table. The silence returned and Hyojong groaned when Hyuna pinched his side.

Hyunggu slammed a hand on the table, causing them to jump, “God, you guys suck sometimes.”

He was out of his seat, not forgetting to grab his bag as he went after Wooseok. He glanced back to look at Yuto. The other watched him, a hurt expression on his face, but he looked away anyways, deciding to join the conversation with Yanan and Changgu. Hyunggu shook his head and continued after Wooseok.

“Wooseok! Stop!”

He eventually caught the other, grabbing his wrist. Wooseok turned to look at him, his eyes a little watery, “Do you love Yuto?”

His breath caught in his throat for a moment. He hesitated and Wooseok groaned, “Come on.”

“Wait, stop. I don’t… I don’t know. I don’t know what being in love is. I’ve only ever really liked you most of my life and all I know is what I felt for you now is different than what it was and what I feel for Yuto… it is something I don’t know,” Hyunggu tried to explain what he was thinking, but he wasn’t really sure if he was making sense.

Wooseok didn’t speak at first, but he nodded, “I think I get what you mean. Still sucks. I always expected us to end up together. I could wait, but I don’t think I should anymore.”

Hyunggu shook his head, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You’re incapable of hurting anyone,” Wooseok chuckled, reaching out to cup Hyunggu’s face, “You’re the sweetest person. If anyone deserves to be happy, it is you.”

The shoer male laughed lightly, “Thanks, but it doesn’t make me feel any less shitty. I did hurt you. I hurt Shinwon and… I hurt Yuto.”

Wooseok scratched the back of his neck, “The Shinwon thing is on me… I need to fix that.”

“I’ll still talk to him too.”

“Sure,” Wooseok sighed, “And Yuto?”

Hyunggu shrugged, “I’ll… figure something out. I’m really sorry, Wooseok.”

“Stop apologizing. And go get Yuto. Or don’t,” Wooseok shrugged, “Just be happy, no matter what.”

The two shared a hug and a smile before they went on their way. Class was going to start. Throughout the day, Hyunggu tried to think about what he was going to say. He even wrote out a bunch of things, but none seemed to fit. Before he knew it, it was the end of the day and he still didn’t really have anything.

Still, he found himself walking across the street to the indoor arena their school used for hockey season. It was a community center, but the school was allowed to use it for the season. Hyunggu spent a lot of time there. He even learned how to skate because of Yuto.

He stayed in the shadows where he knew Yuto wouldn’t see him. Practice usually lasted two hours and Hyunggu tried thinking of what he wanted to say. Before he knew it, the practice was over. He saw Wooseok, who waved at him and motioned to Yuto, who stayed behind to make some shots in the goal. He kept missing during practice and he wasn’t doing much better now.

Hyunggu made his way to the entrance, Wooseok letting him in. He saw the other walk over to Shinwon, the two smiling at each other. Shinwon offered a wave to Hyunggu, which he returned. At least that worked out.

As he stepped onto the ice, he was careful since he wasn’t in skates. He didn’t want to fall on his butt when he was trying to do a romantic gesture.

“Yuto?”

The male turned, pulling off his helmet. His brows furrowed when he saw the other, “Hyunggu? What are you doing here?”

Hyunggu opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He held out the paper, dozens of written phrases over it, “I tried thinking about what I’d say to you all day. Nothing really seemed good enough.”

Yuto made his way closer to the other, stopping a few feet away. He didn’t take the paper. He just glanced at it. He leaned his cheek against his stick, “And?”

He looked down at the note, “What we did… it wasn’t right, but I realized some time through it that I was having fun with you. That the dates, they never really felt fake. They always felt real to me. I was too stupid to realize it, but it was actually Wooseok that made me see that I stopped wanting to be with him.”

The other tilted his head, trying to force his smile to stop. He already knew where Hyunggu was going with this, but he wasn’t going to give the other the satisfaction. Hyunggu was going to say it all. Yuto would make sure of it.

“I’m listening.”

Hyunggu pouted, knowing full well that Yuto was loving this. He chewed on his lip for a moment before he started again, “I want to go on dates with you and I want you to hold my hand and I want you to actually kiss me and tell me you like me and not because we’re making someone jealous, but because we want that. So what I’m saying is… do you wanna go see a movie then have dinner to talk about it?”

Yuto was quiet for a moment, just watching the other. Hyunggu felt unsure of himself under the stare. Maybe Yuto really was a good actor and Hyunggu was just making it all up in his head, but soon a bright smile seemed to grow on Yuto’s face.

“You’re not very creative with your date plans,” Yuto pointed out.

Hyunggu reached out, punching Yuto’s chest lightly. He realized he only hit the other’s protective equipment under the jersey. He pouted, “Jerk.”

Yuto dropped his stick and shook his hands out of his gloves and reached out, grabbing holding of Hyunggu’s belt loops on his pants, tugging the other closer. Hyunggu tried not to smile, but he couldn’t help it. He reached up with his arms, throwing them around Yuto’s neck. After two long months of fake dating, the two finally pressed their lips together, holding onto each other as if they had been apart for so long, deprived of each other.

The kiss lasted a bit longer before they finally pulled away. Yuto’s hands moved to Hyunggu’s hips and he smiled, “For the record… you had me wrapped around your finger since you walked me around the school on my first day.”

Hyunggu’s brows furrowed for a moment before he chuckled, “Oh, right. I welcomed you to the school. Really? That long? Why did you never say anything?”

“You’re really asking me why I didn’t say anything?” 

The other pursed his lips, but only for a moment until Yuto kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss, pulling away several moments later to look up at the other, “Adachi Yuto, I think I’m in love with you.”

Yuto chuckled, “Kang Hyunggu, I know you love me and I know I love you too.”

Hyunggu laughed, “You really are impossible.”

The two shared plenty of kisses after that.


End file.
